Virtual Girlfriend
by Rin-hime-samaKagamine
Summary: Kid was always teased by his own bestfriend Soul... One day he gets pissed, opens his computer and buys a Virtual girlfriend.. But what happens when his virtual girlfriend comes to life..?
1. Chapter 1

Rin:Hi!

Maka:You sure are happy today...

Rin:I'm not...

Maka:Then what?

Rin:-faints-

Kid: Rin! Please read the story while we try to revive her!

Patty:Enjoy!

Chapter one: Model 001

"Hey will you quit laughing!Kid said while Soul kept laughing.

"Why not?"Soul asked.

"I thought you were my friend..."Kid said dissappointed at Soul.

"Hey Kid wait!" Soul yelled at hîs old friend.

"What? Even though I'm a bookworm that doesn't make me a freak!" Kid said disappoînted.

Kid POV:

_"Stupid Soul! He's such a jerk!He thinks he's** all that!He has something hidden to if you ask me! Kid screamed in his head.**_

**I opened my computer and searched "Virtual Life" on the internet.**

**Well..Its kind of like this...**

**Virtual Life is for anyone who is never destined to get a mate...**

**and now here's the newspaper of the website...**

**"GRAB MODEL 001 TODAY AND GET HER FOR ONLY 10 VIRTUAL CASH!"**

**Cheap right?**

**So I bought her and customized her clothes..**

**Should I Explain what she looks like?**

**Well..She looks like Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid but her hair is a bit longer..**

**My older sister Kaylee called me for dinner..**

**So I went downstairs...**

**"Hey little brother!"Kaylee said cheerfully.**

**"Um...hey.."Kid said quietly.**

**"Hmm...mind to taste my miso soup?"Kaylee asked.**

**Kid just ran straight upstairs.**

**"Whew! I just wish that my sister didn't suck at cooking!"Kid complained annoyed.**

**He later heard a knock on his door..**

**"KID GET BACK HERE AND EAT MY COOKING! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I'M GREAT AT COOKING!"Kaylee complained.**

**"Don't you ever consider eating your cooking?!"Kid replied annoyed at his sister.**

**"Fine! That no food for you!"Kaylee yelled annoyed at her little brother.**

**"Maybe I was a little bit hard on her..."Kid said sadly.**

**"Yes you were..."Maka said.**

**"Eh? Who said that?!"Kid asked.**

**"Over here..."Maka said.**

**"M-model 001?!" Kid asked again and stared at the computer.**

**"My name is Maka! M-a-k-a!Why do I have to be called Model 001?!"Maka said angrily.**

**"Alright, alright no need to be angry."Kid said calming her down.**

**"Thank you! Now get me out of here!"Maka asked.**

**"How?" Kid asked.**

**"Buy a Life Machine from Virtaul Market"Maka replied.**

**So he bought one and it started glowing...**

**Kid:She's finally awake!**

**Rin:I wanna sleep keep it down!**

**Maka:-_-' uhh...**


	2. New Life and Poison Appetizer

Rin:Hello~!

Patty:Hi~!

Maka:Seems everyone is happy...

Liz:Soo...just tell them already!

Rin:Alright, alright sheesh...

Well my little bro gonna get married to Miku!

Maka:Really? I'm soo happy for them!

Kid:On to the story!

Chapter 2: Life

Kid POV:

That life machine glowed then it bursted like fireworks!

Before I knew it I was near Maka the whole tîme!

I kept blushing like crazy!

Maka's POV:

I wonder why he keeps blushing...?

Or maybe he's a pervert!

No, no, no it's impossible for him to be a pervert...

I kept asking him endlessly why he's blushing...

He kept saying that he didn't know why...So I got my book and hardly hitting him with it.

But I got dizzy and fainted.

Kid POV:

I saw Maka lying on the floor unconcious.

When suddenly Kaylee burst through the door yelling to taste her cooking.

I sighed.

"Kid how dare you do this to a girl?! I'll bring out the appetizer poison cooking for punishment!" Kaylee said both disappointed and annoyed at her brother.

**Rin:Ahahahahahaha! I mean poor Kid he's gonna die...**

**Kid:-gulps- NOOOO!**


	3. Operation Moe Maka Part 1

Rin:Ossu~! -Sings I can take off my panties!-

Maka:Hi...

Kid:Hey!

Patty:Rin does not own Soul Eater.

Rin:Ask me and i'll kick your f***ing ass!If I did I'll put Maka, Soul and

Kid into a love triangle.

Chapter 3

Kid POV:

I explained everything to Kaylee.

But then Kaylee asked me to get pills,a nightgown,water and gloves.

So I got her the things and she told me to leave everything to her.

So I left and read a manga called Bleach.

Kaylee POV:

Alright this is operation "Moe Maka"!

First I took off her clothes and put her in my shortest nightgown.

Awww..I'll make sure she and Kid end up together!

I got the water and the pills and tried to make her drink.

BUT WHY WON'T SHE DRINK WITH ME AS

HER DOCTOR?!

I got really mad.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry for short chaps!**


	4. Operation Moe Maka Part 2

Chapter 4

Kid POV:

I was still reading Bleach when Kaylee started to yell that she was

an expert doctor.

I got some earplugs.

Until Kaylee just pulled me off the couch and started scolding me if

she's a good doctor.

I remember the last time she tried to be a doctor..

She tried to feed her patients with her horrible cooking.

I almost got tortured due to her rudeness.

Sometimes I wish she wasn't my sister!

Hmph! I just wish she could learn to be more feminine.

She told me Maka won't drink her pills.

Oh well...So I went to her room and saw Maka.

She was so beautiful!

Perfectly symmetrical!

"Now Kiddo all you have to do is to take the pill in your mouth

get water in it then spit it in her mouth."Kaylee explained.

"Oh..Hell no! Are you crazy?!That's stealing a first kiss!"

Kid complained.

"Oh..well I have to do it mysèlf unless her boyfriend who's too chicken to do it

wants to."Kaylee sighed sarcastically.

Kid just sighed.

I held her close and realeasted the pill into hèr mouth.

After that all I did was left and went back into my room.

Maka POV:

At first my vision was blurry and stuff.

After that I saw black hair.

Then all I did next was scream.

Then I saw that it was a first I thought it was Kid.

The woman explained that she was Kid's older sister Kaylee.

I sîghed in embarassment!


End file.
